


Behave

by Apricots_from_Nara



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Dom Trepan, Facials, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6381502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apricots_from_Nara/pseuds/Apricots_from_Nara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Overlord can bring himself to behave, just for Trepan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behave

Trepan scratched under Overlord’s chin, the huge decepticon smiling as the bot cooed at him.

“You will be a good bot right?” he purred, petting Overlord’s cheek a he leaned in and kissed him softly, “You can’t break your cuffs.” a needle slipped out of his finger, and he poked at his lip, drawing a small prick of energon.

Overlord smirked, getting a bit more comfortable on his knees. “I will be good. But just for you.”

“Oh, how cute.” Trepan left another kiss, the energon smearing on his lips as he stood straight. “Let it out now.”

Overlord’s panel clicked open, and his spike was out all at once, semi hard and dripping. Trepan tutted, lifted a small pede and rubbing the underside of his spike. “We just started and already you are like this.”

He skillfully maneuvered his pede, pressing Overlord’s spike to his torso. With the ball of his foot he rubbed slowly up and down. Trepan licked his lips, feeling it get harder and harder under it.

“With all your dominating you like to be dominated too huh?” he pressed a bit harder down, the tips of his pedes rubbing under the head of his spike, right on a node. Overlord grunted, frame straining.

“Behave.” Trepan pressed harder, looking up at Overlord and pouting, “You promised me.”

Overlord just grinned smugly, though he soon drew his lower lip into his mouth, chewing on it as Trepan rubbed even harder. He slid his heel up to the head of the large spike, and pressed down, grinding it into his plating.

“Does it hurt?” Overlord nodded, and Trepan laughed, “Good. I know you like that.” Trepan rest his hands on his hips, pressing his heal hard to the node right under the head. Overlord was silent save for an occasional, soft grunt.

Trepan pulled his foot away, giving the panel over Overlord’s valve a hard kick. it seemed to come as a shock, as Overlord came quite suddenly, transfluid splattering on to Trepan's shin, and slowly dripping down.

Trepan curled his lip. “Oh... Thats embarrassing.” He set his food back down. “And you got me dirty.” Trepan reached up and took one of Overlord’s smoke stack in hand, pulling him down. “Lick it up.”

Overlord’s engine’s rumbled loudly, and he did as Trepan wanted with out complaint, large lips sucking the transfluid up, glossa slowly licking up and down the metal. There was a loud snap, and the decepticon freed his hands.

“Oh no you broke them.” Trepan frowned, watching as Overlord lifted his pede and began to lick the ankle joint, cleaning up the last of the mess. He gave a few final kisses, which made Trepan smile.

“I suppose you were good enough.” Trepan shook him off, his own panel clicking open and freeing his spike. “Me too now.”

Overlord was on the mnemosurgeon’s spike in an instant, glossa curling around it like it was some sweet treat. His cheeks hollowed as he sucked with surprising skill. 

Or perhaps not so surprising. He certainly had the lips for it.

“I want to cum on your face. understand?” Overlord hummed in response, head bobbing back and forth. He sucked and licked with new vigor. Trepan began to shake a bit, small little sounds escaping his mouth.

“Overlord...” Trepan gave a hard yank on Overlord’s helm, pulling him off. Overlord closed his optics and smiled, humming as Trepan did as he wanted.

Trepan panted softly. “I was worried you were not going to listen to me.”

Overlord licked up a bit of transfluid that dripped onto his lips, opening his optics and looking up at his little lover. “I promised I would be good.”


End file.
